marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin (Earth-3988)
History Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin did not always have long silver hair, blue eyes, and metallic silver skin of organic Adamantium. He was a normal child, the son of a brilliant Russian military scientist, Professor Nikolai Rasputin, who researched the process that would enable living beings to consciously transmute their bodies into an organic metal form. Pressed by his superiors, the Professor tested the metallization process on his own son, at only seven years old, but only did so for the simple fact that he knew his son would survive, because they had observed and kept a secret; Piotr was a latent mutant as was the case with his eldest son Mikhail. He had demonstrated the power to manipulate energy and matter, and was therefore taken by the Russian government as a possible superhuman weapon to be used during the Cold War. A stimulus was needed to awaken their genetic mutations, and this came in the form of the experiment, causing Piotr's mutation to come forth. Unfortunately, his father did not live to see the results of his research, as he was killed by anti-mutant radicals. With the death of Professor Nikolai Rasputin, the Russian army was unable to reproduce Piotr's unique abilities in other mutants with bio-metallizing powers. Years later, now an adult, Piotr understood his status as a guinea pig and tried to escape. Captured by the Hellfire Club, he was forced along with the New Mutants, to join the new incarnation of the Hellions, but thanks to the intervention of Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men, he managed to escape. He accepted the offer to join the X-Men, and adopted the codename Colossus due to his organic Adamantium skin and enormous build. Piotr now resides at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, leading the team following Cyclops' retirement from the X-Men to start a family with his new wife, Lady Marvel. He currently leads the new generation of X-Men in the crusade for the eternal ideal of peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants from their secret base at the X-Mansion in Westchester County. Powers and Abilities After his mutation developed, Piotr gained organic Adamantium skin, granting him the ability to lift over 100 tons and giving him virtual invulnerability. He later discovered that he had also manifested a secondary mutation as a result of the process that awakened his mutant powers, showing numerous additional powers, such as emitting electric charges, designing meter-long sparks he calls "electric blades", and absorbing and redirecting various kinds of energy, including atomic energy. Notes *Piotr is approximately 1,200 lbs heavier than an average human, 2 feet taller, and 100x stronger. *Colossus' build is similar to that of a heavyweight bodybuilder. *Colossus does not like the beach, swimming pools, or swimming in general. *At times, Colossus is thick-headed and violent, but he doesn't like to fight women, and even when he has no other choice, he avoids using his full strength, preferring to only incapacitate them. This tends to be a problem when villainesses are not as chivalrous as he is, and use their full power. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Silver Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Skin Category:Metal Body Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Russian Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Combat Masters Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters